


【Stony】You and your friend Steve

by JingGHachisu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sweet, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小辣椒最近被迫与她的BOSS约会，但是最后总是变成三人约会……</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Stony】You and your friend Steve

**Author's Note:**

> CP：盾铁
> 
> 设定：半平行世界AU，没有超级英雄只有土豪Tony和画家Steve的平凡双向暗恋小故事
> 
> 起源：在微博上看见这个视频，笑成狗……推荐一起食用，效果更佳，B站链接：http://www.bilibili.tv/video/av1066646/
> 
> 申明：角色都属于漫威，OOC都算我的。请带着乐一乐的心情随便看看，谢谢m(_ _)m

**（上）**

 

今天是Stark International的年会，宴会后依例是姑娘们的小型聚会。

“事先说好，不许耍赖！”Maria·Hill已经有些醉醺醺的了，她兴致很高，脸颊上透着红晕。

“我作证。”Natasha·Romanoff托着腮坐在小圆桌边，她手里还有一杯喝了一半的马提尼。

“惩罚项目是什么？”Pepper问道，眨了眨眼睛，她现在只想到万一喝得太多，明天早起上班就会有些痛苦了。

“出门向你第一个看见的人求交往，”Hill举起手大声说，“无论男女！”

 

Pepper目瞪口呆地撞在了搂着一个高大的金发姑娘推开酒吧大门的Tony·该死的居然是我Boss·Stark的身上。

她身后的姑娘们发出了起哄的笑声，还有人学着女人的声音吹响了口哨，Pepper打赌那一定是隔壁那桌一直在瞟着Natasha的市场部的Clint干的。

“嘿！Pepper你也在这？”不知道是不是因为Pepper的错觉，Tony显得有些尴尬，“这么多人，我还是换一家把。”他说完转身就准备离开。

“Pepper！”有人喊了她的名字，“上啊！”

Pepper心想她的职业生涯可能就要到此为止了，不管怎样事后道个歉吧，Stark虽然在别人看起来有些狂妄自傲，但是人还是不错的。“Stark先生！”Pepper喊出了声。

“有事儿明天上班再说吧！”Tony背对着她挥了挥手，他搂着那个金发妞恨不得赶紧逃走的样子加快了脚步。

“你能跟我约会吗？”Pepper不管了许多了，她直接说了出来。

“什么？！”Tony全身一僵，“Potts小姐，这事儿一点都不好笑。”他难以置信地转过身来。

“就像我说的那样。”Pepper见话已经说出口，反而没那么局促了，由于酒精作用她觉得整个脸上火辣辣的。Come on，拒绝我啊！Pepper觉得她在用整个内心呐喊着。

“欧……这真是突然……”Tony引以为自豪的舌头似乎一下子失去它该有的性能了。他越过Pepper看到酒吧里开始有不少人都转过头来盯着他俩看，喝高的Hill、一脸不怀好意笑着的Natasha……

“嗨！Tony！”注意到Tony的视线，Steve·金发碧眼大胸肌一样不少·Rogers，Tony的朋友之一，有些开心地冲他挥了挥手。这打断了Tony的思考回路。

“额，我想我们可以？”Tony又把视线转回了Pepper身上。

“太好了！”Pepper以为她被拒绝了，但是马上反应过来，“什么？你答应了？！”

“对啊！”Tony耸耸肩，“不过先这样，其他的咱们明天再说吧！”说完他抓紧一切机会转身跑了。

“欧……我以为你跟他是一起的？”Pepper和被丢下的金发姑娘对视了一阵子，说。

 

不管怎样，Pepper变成了Tony的女朋友。

“你以后说不定会分到一半Stark的财产呢。”Hill对Pepper挤挤眼睛。

“天啊，但是我对Stark先生一点兴趣都没有，他根本不是我的菜！”Pepper无精打采地咬着笔，“还不如他的司机！”

“很高兴得到你这样的评价，Potts小姐，”Pepper面前的电脑屏幕突然亮了起来，“我想邀请你今晚吃一顿饭如何？”Tony·无所不在·Stark的脸占据了几乎大半个屏幕。

 

这家法国餐馆位于帝国大厦的顶层，可以看见整个纽约的风景，是最佳的约会地点，座位也很难订到。但是这一点都难不倒Stark先生。

烛光晚餐，高级的红酒，被轻柔的背景音乐环绕着，Pepper几乎快要认为Tony是认真的了。

“这里的法国牛排是最棒的！”但是Tony就说过这一句话，接着他做的事只有一件了，吃。

Pepper在犹豫该如何向她的Boss委婉地提出她那只是一个玩笑，并且不会影响她的未来职位问题的时候一个意想不到的人出现了。

“嘿！Tony！”一个金发男人走了过来，“我不知道是否该打扰你们？”他笑起来像太阳一样。

“你已经打扰了，Steve。”虽然这样说，但是Tony的脸上却一点都感觉不出来他受到了被打扰的不耐烦。这可真稀奇，Pepper这样想。

“这里的位置可真难订！”被称为Steve的男人向Pepper友好地伸出了手，“我昨晚看见你们了，今天才有机会来跟你打声招呼。”

“你提前了多久？”Steve看向Tony继续他们刚才的那个问题，这时候Tony已经招呼侍者再拿来了一张椅子。

“这种事情一般都不是我自己做，”Tony笑笑，“你的作品怎么样了？”他看了看Steve拿在手里的画册。

“完成了，刚准备离开就看见你了。”Steve说，“不好意思继续打扰你们约会，我先走了。我就是来打声招呼。”

“没事儿啊！留下多喝两杯！”Tony说，“来让我看看你今天的成果。”

……

Pepper觉得这事儿发展地有些快，当然不是指她和她的老板。

她一晚上都没找到机会告诉Tony真相，当着老板好友的面说其实我逗你呢，我只是前晚上喝多了跟姐妹打了一个赌，我们还是分手吧，这样子做出来她估计第二天就得打包走人了。

 

过了几天，Tony又邀请Pepper一起共度周末，“很抱歉上次冷落你了。”他这样诚恳的说。

Pepper为了得到一个解释的机会，所以她很干脆地答应了。

结果周五下班前老板直接让人给她送了一张飞机票。

“欢迎来到法国！”老板很高兴地在机场外接到了Pepper。

“我们这是去哪？”Pepper好奇地问。跟土豪做朋友就是不一样，第二次约会就去了国外。

“今晚有一个慈善晚会。”Tony解释说，“有很多名流，还有一些活动，我给你买好了衣服。”他指了指后座上塑料袋里的新衣服。

Pepper一头雾水地就被领入了上流社会的地盘。她对一切都感到好奇，但是这么多人，看起来Tony多多少少都能碰到熟人的样子，她又失去了告诉Tony真相的机会。

周围的灯光渐渐暗了下来，直到全黑。

“让我们迎来今晚的主角！”主持在唯一被照射到的舞台上说，“Steve·Rogers！他的作品被竞拍到300万，而他决定将这些资金全部捐给我们基金组织！感谢Rogers先生的慷慨和善良！”

Tony把手拍地很响，连Pepper都替他感到痛。

“嗨！Tony！”Steve穿着西装，显得整个人都格外精神，他从舞台上下来就直奔好友这里来了，“你能来我真是太高兴了！”然后他看见了盛装的Pepper，“Tony的女朋友！”他礼貌地与Pepper握了握手，“你是Tony第一次带来这种正式场合的人，我真为你们感到高兴！”

Pepper惊呆了，她才跟她的老板“交往”不到一个星期，而今天只是第二次约会！

如果这也算约会的话。

 

第三次，当然不算正式约会，因为有一份文件急需Stark先生签字，而他不在办公室里。

Pepper最终被要求将文件亲手送到Stark先生的手里。

这是个好机会，Pepper对自己说，只有她跟Stark先生两个人，就算说出真相了也不会很尴尬！

“Tony……Stark先生，有一件事我想跟你说。”Pepper见Tony签完文件，她鼓起了勇气。

“什么事？”Tony没介意Pepper临时改口。

“我……”

“Tony，你的沐浴乳没了，预备的还放在老地方吗？”

Pepper刚开口，就看见全裸的Steve擦着头发从浴室里走了出来。

=口=！！！

“Potts小姐！”Steve没想到这里还有一个人，吓得他赶紧用毛巾挡住自己，“对不起！”他似乎还犹豫了一下应该挡脸还是挡住关键部位。

“Steve的公寓停水了，他来我这洗个澡。”Tony解释说。

今天的Pepper又没能把真相告诉Tony。

 

Pepper决定跟Tony好好谈谈，对，就在办公室。

她知道Tony下班后经常会留在办公室里加班。

“Stark先生，我能跟你谈点私事吗？”Pepper做好了所有的心理准备，敲开了Tony的门。

她一进去就看见Tony正在用巨大的壁挂电视看新闻，Steve·Rogers获得本年度最受欢迎画家提名……

等等……

“嗯？你想说什么？”Tony正面带笑容地看着电视，他还没能做到把表情做到一秒变化的地步。这样子的老板看起来还有一点和善呢。

“Stark先生你与Rogers先生关系真好啊。”Pepper说。

“他是我父亲朋友的儿子。”Tony微笑着说，但是他不愿意继续再提到这个问题了，因为他“啪”的一声关掉了电视，“你想说什么？你跟我表白只是一个玩笑？”

“你如果喜欢Rogers先生为什么不跟他说呢？”Pepper义愤填膺地反将了老板一军。

“你说什么？！”Tony的脸红了，估计他自己都不知道。

“如果你想让Rogers先生吃醋的话，不跟我更亲密一点怎么有用呢！”Pepper持续反击中。

“Potts小姐，我……”Pepper第一次看见自己老板这么手足无措，她觉得心里有些痛快。

“你如果想追Rogers先生不主动出击怎么可以呢！”Pepper放出了最终技。

“好吧，那我该怎么做？”Tony·Stark投降了。

 

**（下）**

 

我是Steve·Rogers的责任编辑，Phil·Coulson。

Rogers先生是著名的画家，但是除了一些大作以外，他还偶尔帮我们画一些质量很高的插画，并且还保持着一月一次更新的漫画连载，最重要的是，Rogers先生从来没有拖过稿，简直是我心目中的楷模！

但是最近这一切却有些不对劲。

那天早上Rogers像往常一样带着稿子来杂志社找我（有一个不用你跟着催稿的画家真好），他和以前任何时候一样有礼貌、谦逊、友好，在差不多交流完之后，他问我要了我放在桌上的晨报。头版是Stark国际的所有者订婚的消息，不知道是哪个姑娘这么幸运。我很慷慨地把报纸递给了Rogers先生，但是他的脸色不怎么好的样子。

“你没事吧，Rogers先生？”我担心一直这样兢兢业业工作的Rogers先生会不会出现一些令人担心的健康问题，他似乎一直都是一个人住，如果出了事大概也不太好办吧。

“哦，没事。”他摊开了报纸正在快速地浏览头版上的新闻。

“我以为你们认识？”我依稀记得Rogers的桌上有一张他们俩的合照，毕竟名流吗，还是比较容易记住的。

“嗯，我父亲跟他父亲是至交。”Rogers先生点点头。

我没继续问了，感觉上Rogers先生并没有事先知道Stark先生订婚的消息，也许他们的关系没有那么好？

\------------------------------

“这件衣服怎么样？”Pepper在高级的服装店里为晚会挑衣服。

“亲爱的，你觉得好看就行。”Tony根本没看，他有些不安地在店里转来转去。

“Tony，Tony，嘿！”Pepper走过去凑到Tony的面前，“拿出一点你上午在董事会议上的状态好吗？”

“额，你说什么？”Tony一脸呆滞。

“实在不行也拿出一点你在夜店里泡妞的样子啊！”Pepper一副恨铁不成钢的样子。

“没，没问题！”Tony给了她一个OK的手势，“你觉得Steve看见报纸了么？”他小声问。

“我已经跟所有报社和电视台都打好招呼了，我们后天晚上的订婚晚宴将会是所有媒体的头条。”Pepper志在必得。“没有人会想错过Stark国际的这桩大事的。”

“要是Steve不来怎么办？”Tony追问道。

“放心，我会亲自送过去的。”Pepper眨了眨眼睛。

“天啊，我为什么以前没有把你提升做我的助理？”Tony对Pepper的办事效率表示了惊叹。

“也许你下次有机会了。”Pepper笑了，她整了整衣角。

 

Pepper站在Steve的公寓前，她清了两下嗓子，然后用恰到好处的力道敲响了Steve的门。

“Potts小姐！”Steve明显没想到Pepper会亲自上门，他很快地把自己脸上惊讶地表情换成了微笑，但是这一切依然被Pepper收在了眼里，这让她的脸上露出了自然的微笑。可惜这个微笑在Steve的眼里却似乎没有那么温暖人心。“我没想到你会来找我，请进请进！”Steve回过神来。

“哦，不了，我还有一些事情需要赶在宴会开始之前完成，”Pepper露出为难的神情，“你知道的，所有东西都必须到位，还有场地布置什么的。Tony不可能去烦这些事情，对吧？”

Steve尴尬地点了点头。

“哦，说了这么多我都忘了，这是请帖。”Pepper从包里掏出一封平平整整的信封，“请你一定要来，Tony说你是他最重要的朋友了。”

Steve浑浑噩噩地接过信封，他都忘记有没有跟Pepper微笑着说声恭喜了。回过神来的时候，他已经把那个信封攥成了皱巴巴的一团，背靠着门坐在冰凉的地上。

 

“我很紧张。”Tony瞪着他的大眼睛，Pepper正在为他别上西装胸口上的饰品，“艹，我觉得我这辈子就没这么紧张过！”

“乖，你现在就像个十几岁的青少年。”Pepper为老板整理好衣服。

“你是在说我年轻吗？”Tony仔细端详着镜子里的自己，他的脑海里还是无法避免地去想Steve。

“不，我的意思是，你就像个马上就要看见暗恋对象的蠢货青少年。”与老板这段时间的相处，Pepper很精准地抓住了与Tony的相处之道。

“我的演讲稿呢？”Tony自问自答着摸了摸上衣口袋里的稿件。“太棒了，还在。”

“今天有很多媒体在这，你得注意你得措辞。”Pepper拍了拍Tony的胸口，“大家都在外面等着呢。”

 

Steve穿上了他最好的一套西装，揉了揉脸，让自己的脸上表情更柔和一点，但是他始终没法磨平自己眉间皱起的痕迹，Steve只好叹了一口气。

“我没想到这次你是认真的，Tony。”Steve对着镜子里的自己说。“你以前总是喜欢金发高个丰满那个类型的。”他对着自己笑了笑，但是看起来像是在哭。

这场宴会就像是一个华丽的舞台，Steve看见了当地好几家大型媒体，他还认出了市长和Fury议员。但是这里没有这场表演的主角，直到周围的灯光渐渐暗下来的时候，人们都停下了正在聊得话题，当然他们的聊天内容无非是到底是哪个厉害的姑娘最终俘获了注明花花公子Tony·Stark的心。Steve感到一丝意外，难道大家都还不知道Pepper吗？

主持人宣布，有请今天的主人，Tony·Stark时，Steve看见Pepper向自己走了过来。

Steve露出了疑惑的眼神，他刚想开口询问的时候，Pepper站在了他的旁边，笑着做了一个不要说话的手势。

“有段日子没有这样说话了，”Tony站在舞台的正中心，他摸了摸口袋里的演讲稿，将他们拿了出来，“只好照着念了。”这句话引起了舞台下众人低低的笑声。“此前一直有人质疑我身为Stark国际的所有者，一直没有结婚并安排继承者是对整个Stark帝国产业的不负责任，当然，我个人是不会在乎这样的报道的。”Tony一直盯着他手里的稿子，但是有人打断了他的讲话。

“您即将宣布您会与一位幸运的女士订婚，但是为什么此前我们都没有收到您有固定交往的女朋友的消息呢？”有个女性记者大声地提出了她的问题。

“哦，这点我待会会说的。”Tony耸了耸肩，他盯着稿子看了好一会儿，最后还是折起来塞回了口袋，“也许你们很多人都从各种各样的小道消息里知道我身边的女人几乎一天一换，所以我很荣幸地被称为‘NY第一花花公子’，当然我不是说你们都受到了误解。我想跟多人都有过，有一个你很爱的人，但是无法得到，所以你只能不断地去寻找与他最接近的人，但是到最后你才会察觉这样下去不行的经历。”

Steve开始觉得Tony又开始满嘴跑火车了。

“我很高兴在这方面我得到了一位好心人的体谅和关怀，Pepper·Potts小姐。”Tony在自己的口袋里摸摸索索，掏出一个小盒子，不出意料，台下所有人都忍不住爆出了一声惊叹，他们都在四处张望试图猜测这个人到底是谁，“所以我今天准备让全场的人作证，”Tony从舞台上跳了下来，向着场中走去。一盏追灯跟着Tony向着Pepper那里慢慢扫过去。Steve瞧瞧地往边上挪了挪，把Pepper身边的地方空出来。“Steve·Rogers，你愿意接受我吗？”Tony径直走到了Pepper身边，却面对Steve单膝跪了下去。

“什，什么？！”Steve吓了一跳，他整个人都被惊呆了，追灯这时候已经打在了他的身上，周围还有急剧增加的曝光灯在咔嚓咔嚓地闪着，Steve觉得自己已经当机了。

“还是你准备拒绝我？”

Steve从来没想过Tony的眼神会这样令自己心跳加速，还有他长长的睫毛在微微地抖动着，带着从没见过的认真，哦不，他在实验室里也是这个眼神，Steve觉得自己的思绪已经不知道飘到哪里去了。“哦，不不不！”Steve赶紧说，他连续说了三遍。

如果用一句通俗的话来形容，大概就是，幸福来得太快，我反应不过来。Steve想。

Tony明显对这个答案很满意，因为他已经抓起Steve的手给他戴上了那枚戒指，“很好，跟我想的一样，不大不小。”

“什么？！”Steve还在当机中。他没想到Tony直接扑了过来。

Tony也没想到，因为他被人从背后推了一把，为了稳住平衡，他直接抱住了Steve，这让周围的围观人群爆发了一阵欢呼。

Pepper后退了两步，深藏功与名。

 

“Stark先生，您有文件需要在一小时内签了。”已经荣升Stark先生助理的Pepper出现在Tony的平板电脑上。

“抱歉啊，Tony还没起床。”Steve的脸露了出来，他的头发有些乱，好像也刚爬起来的样子，“我去把他喊醒。他昨晚睡得太晚了，对不起，都是我的错。”

Pepper掩住了脸，去你们的，狗男男，一大早就闪我。

 

**-END-**


End file.
